


(Forged to) Fight This Feeling

by FeelTheSteelMillsRust



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Forged To Fight
Genre: Commander is AFAB, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Past Abuse, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelTheSteelMillsRust/pseuds/FeelTheSteelMillsRust
Summary: Time-looped love letters from a non-existent admirer, yet another Megatron refusing to acknowledge his potential, and worse still, having to reveal his weaknesses to a HUMAN...Starscream is frustrated and weary. The Commander takes notice.
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers) & Original Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Starscream/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,the Forged To Fight Valentine's Day event got to me, okay???
> 
> First chapter is comfort, second chapter is...also technically comfort but, well, you've read the tags

Starscream had been quiet ever since the time-looping incident. The Commander had read Marissa's report, of course, and several of the more talkative bots who'd been on that mission had ensured that the entire base was aware of some usually-embellished version of what had happened, but rather than responding to the resulting jabs and jokes at his expense - usually mistakenly targeting his ego - with his usual fiery disdain, Starscream did nothing. The Decepticon jet had been strangely subdued as of late, spending most of his time off-duty wandering the planet's surface alone, often coming back damaged and low on fuel, silently refusing to explain where he'd been with a darkly unreadable look on his faceplate. All three Optimuses had separately expressed their worries about his state to the Commander, but all seemed hesitant to approach Starscream on their own...and not wrongly so, they reflected. He wasn't exactly an easy bot to approach. As Commander, it was their responsibility to minimize conflict and maximize team spirit between the Transformers under their command, and if it personally pained them to see the normally-prideful Decepticon so miserable, well; that was only further incentive to do something about it.

So it was that Soundwave carried them through the hastily-constructed hallways of their makeshift base towards Starscream's chamber. The blue Decepticon knocked firmly on the door, hardly expecting it to open as suddenly as it did.

" _ What, _ " growled Starscream, his red optics ignoring Soundwave entirely and burning a hole into the Commander's vision.

They stared back, nonplussed. "I would like to talk to you, Starscream."

"There's nothing to talk about."

" _ I _ think there is." They met his eyes steadily until he huffed and looked away, crossing his arms defiantly. Fresh welding scars stood out on his hands, and his armored plating bore several patches that weren't there just last cycle.

"Fine."

They signaled Soundwave to let them down, and the blue Decepticon left without a word, enigmatic as always. Soundwave was reasonable and a very competent second-in-command, but they could never be sure where the bot's true loyalties lay...still, when Starscream was otherwise busy, it was them on whose shoulder the Commander rode, and who they discussed strategy and tactics with. Efficiency was key, after all. And Starscream had been very busy lately, always insisting on taking solo missions, and when they did order him to join a team he was erratic and lashed out at his allies and foes alike. They'd always considered him their friend and felt a connection with him even though they maintained a strictly professional - if playful - relationship with him, and they'd hoped he felt the same way about them. Even so, he'd barely talked to them in cycles, and when he did he was uncharacteristically curt. He'd completely distanced himself from the sub-commander role he'd shared with Soundwave and the...more familiar of the Optimus Primes, and while the Commander tried to remain dispassionate about it, it  _ hurt _ to see the Jet so withdrawn from even them. They knew they were the person he was closest to, and one of the few who really treated him as an ally - besides Jazz, Prime, and Bumblebee, they seemed the only one who could look past his history of treachery for the sake of present circumstances. 

"Shall we go for a walk?"

He grumbled his assent and picked them up, making sure they were situated securely on his shoulder before walking out of the room, his usual haughty stride absent. They waited in silence as he left the base, crossing the rocky landscape of New Quintessa before sitting down on the edge of a crater, setting them down beside him. He wouldn't make eye contact with them, staring dully ahead. The Commander studied his face, dismayed at what they saw. The Decepticon, usually so resilient and overambitious, looked...defeated.

"I'm...worried about you, Starscream. Others are too."

"There's nothing to be worried about."

"Clearly there is!" They ran a hand gently along a new seam on his leg, not moving their hand when he flinched at the sudden contact. "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," they began, only for his harsh voice to interrupt them.

"Of course you can't."

They frowned, running a hand through their hair in frustration. "Starscream, I might not know  _ exactly _ what you're feeling, but…I've felt unlovable too; I've also been made to feel useless and unworthy of happiness; I've wallowed in despair and self-loathing. I  _ understand _ . And if you're willing to talk, I'm willing to listen."

Starscream sat in silence for a few minutes, conflict warring across his faceplate, then buried his face in his servos. "Why is it  _ always _ Megatron? Why do I need his approval so badly?" His voice was scratchy, overwrought with repressed emotion. 

_ Megatron. _ Starscream wasn't the type to bring up past hurt, but between the stories told by other Transformers (with varying degrees of insensitivity) and what they'd witnessed for themselves before the Jet had allied himself with them, the way Megatron had manipulated and abused Starscream...but reflecting on that wouldn't help him right now. "...that's a tough question to answer, Screamer. I'm not sure I can do more than offer my sincere sympathy." They again laid a hand on his leg, doing what little they could to comfort him. The metal was cool to the touch from the chilly night air, but beneath it the Jet's circuitry and wiring hummed hot with electrical current on overdrive from sustaining his volatile emotional state. A breeze kicked up dust from the surface of the planet, tossing a wall of particles between them and the horizon before the wind died and the sand collapsed back to the ground, lifeless. "Look, about those letters…"

He shot them an unamused glance, prideful through his shame. "What  _ about _ them? Poetry, in my opinion, whether the author be a classic example of a temporal paradox or not." The Decepticon's dry remark drew a smile from them, and he sighed, still morose but slightly more stable having voiced the trouble most prominently on his mind. 

"Poetry indeed." The Commander lowered their gaze, suddenly self-conscious. "I didn't write those letters. But...I share their sentiment. Perhaps I should have expressed it more - I thought it was implied, but…" They could feel Starscream's eyes on them, questioning, and shyly looked up to meet them. "You are amazing, Starscream. The way you fight...it's awesome, you have such skill and experience, and you're  _ fast _ , both in battle and in the air. I've never seen a flier with more finesse. And your mind is just as quick - the speed with which you analyze and adapt to situations is incredible, and you're a more than adept strategist. Your power and well-deserved confidence in your ability make you a formidable foe and an indispensable ally, as does your extensive scientific knowledge. And…" They were rambling now, and they knew it, but he was looking at them with disbelief, all his defenses laid bare, and within his vulnerability lay a spark of hope, and he was -  _ oh _ , they couldn't keep themselves from pouring out their heart, the praise leaving their lips devolving from carefully-worded appraisal to any affectionate thought that came into their mind. "And you're so cool, you're so confident in yourself and your ambitions, and- that too! You're ambitious, you're so passionate about what you want and it's energizing, no; it's  _ electrifying _ , it truly is awesome to just listen to you talk...and your voice,  _ god _ , I could listen to you forever. And you're so beautiful - I,  _ oh _ , you're  _ gorgeous _ , everything about you is so perfect, from your beautiful wings to your beautiful hands to your beautiful face - you're  _ so  _ handsome, and your eyes - " A shiver ran through them, and they couldn't be sure whether it was from the cold night air or Starscream's optics fixated so intently on them, glowing that  _ lovely _ shade of crimson, focused on  _ them _ and  _ only _ on them. "Your eyes are otherworldly, so incredibly ethereal, like the sun blazing valiantly across the ocean as it sets...oh, you're  _ wonderful _ , everything  _ about _ you is wonderful, I love how easily you get excited and how determined you can be, and I love how you lead missions and demand more challenging matches in the arena, and I love your laugh and the way you talk, and how you're always on the lookout for any opportunity, and...oh, it's so nice to make you smile. And...you make me feel...safe, and warm, and happy, like I haven't felt for a long time. I - " They managed to cut themselves off, as even with all they'd already said, that final confession was far too monumental. Still, their eyes shone with the reflection of a million stars as they gazed up at the Decepticon Jet before them. "Those letters - those words were important to you. But you don't have to be alone in this. You don't have to be the only one who can reassure yourself. I know trust can be dangerous, but...you are  _ loved _ , Starscream, please know that. ...It's not just me, either; some of the others aren't quite sure what to think of you but they do worry when you're injured or having a hard time."

"...Autobot sentiment," muttered Starscream, his voice fragile. He looked entirely overwhelmed, his eyes uncertain and not quite daring to hope, his frame shaking slightly, weary and emotional and yet so unbearably beautiful, the metal of his plating reflecting distant starlight so pale and serene. His hands fell to his side. In the quiet isolation of the solitary place, the human Commander knelt beside him and gently lay a hand on his, pressing a sympathetic kiss to his servo.

Some time passed unheeded, but eventually they shivered again and this time it was definitely from the chill. Starscream wasn't cold, but he wasn't exactly warm either, and the temperature was still dropping. The Decepticon had regained some measure of composure, staring off at the horizon in strangely delicate reflection. "Hey." They tapped on his servo, jolting him out of his reverie. "Sorry. It's cold. If you don't mind, could we go back to the base now?"

A small smile crossed his faceplate, his eyes still contemplative but his expression, albeit hesitantly so, was genuinely happy. He picked them up in his hands and stood, placing them securely on his shoulder before beginning to stride back in the direction of their makeshift headquarters. "You humans really are such  _ fragile _ creatures... you're fortunate that I'm willing to protect you." He smirked, as smug and prideful as ever, but for once his vulnerability remained open and sincere, and for the moment at least, he seemed...almost free.


	2. Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wants to thank the Commander, but he's not sure how to express what he's feeling. He's not even sure what he's feeling.

A few cycles had passed since their talk, and Starscream seemed more or less back to normal, to the Commander's relief. He was back to his usual prideful self, especially on missions, and he was no longer going out late to pick fights with Sharkticons and rogue Transformers, but although he was physically as close to them as he'd ever been, he  _ was _ still acting a little odd. Often, following one of their usual bantering exchanges, he'd lapse into silence with a strange look on his face, and he avoided being alone with them whenever he could. Sinking deeper into their chair with a sigh, they supposed it was to be expected. They'd crossed a line with what they said, even though they'd only been trying to reassure the Jet, and so they'd been giving him space and hoping they hadn't scared him off. He was one of their dearest friends, after all…

The door to the central command room slid open, interrupting the Commander's contemplation. Optimus Primal entered, the Maximal leader greeting them with a nod and sitting down at the secondary computer, beginning the long and arduous task of downloading and analyzing the most recent time-slide data, contained in the small stack of datachips he was carrying. Primal, like the other Optimuses - Optimi? Whatever - hadn't said anything to them regarding Starscream's return to apparent normalcy, but like the others he seemed relieved. The Commander knew vaguely that the Maximals had had their own run-in with some version of Starscream in their universe, but they'd never asked for the whole story…

"Commander!" Ah, but speak of the devil, Starscream - their Starscream - stood in the now-open doorway, his voice urgent but his expression carefully neutral, though his optics flickered with a strange light. "I have something I must discuss with you." His stare flicked to Optimus Primal, who was minding his own business. "Alone."

"Alright," they sighed, hopping out of their chair and following him into the corridor outside. They'd only gone a few steps when he grumbled, impatient with their tiny form, and scooped them up in his hands, hurrying through the halls of their headquarters until finally they arrived at his chambers. Once inside, he dumped them unceremoniously on the berth and signature-locked the door. 

When he turned around, his facade had entirely fallen away. The Decepticon's expression was openly conflicted, and when he spoke - well, they'd never heard him sound  _ nervous _ before. "Commander, I - ah - did you...did you mean those things you said the other night?"

"Of course," they replied without even a moment's hesitation, smiling up at him. "Every word." This seemed to calm him somewhat, and he sat down next to them, collecting his thoughts. The Commander was happy to let him do so, gazing up at him in adoration, simply taking in the planes of his beautiful face, the shape of his helm they'd spent hours reflecting on, the red glow of his eyes so softly determined, so pretty, so - fixed on them.

Their shock must have been clear on their face, because Starscream laughed, a quiet giggle unlike what one might expect from such a proud Decepticon. Then he stopped, still staring at them, and they squirmed under the sudden intensity of his optics. There was a wild look in his eye, something impulsive and dangerous, and they weren't sure if it frightened them or excited them.

"...human Commander, your species is sexual, isn't it?"

... _ what? _

That...wasn't what they'd been expecting from him at all. Was...was  _ that _ the reason he'd pulled them away from their admittedly slow duties? They had to admit, they  _ had _ ... _ thought _ about it before, but surely he didn't think the only reason they'd said those things was because... They looked away, uncomfortable, but replied in the affirmative. "Yes." The Jet nodded, thinking, and then stood up. He transformed - no, he stayed in his root mode, but somehow seemed to fold in on himself, decreasing in size until instead of forty feet tall he was only about nine feet tall, standing in front of them. Or rather, looming over them, still imposing but now a relatively reasonable height...he was so close, and he grinned at their amazement, his optics amused and powerful and so much more intense up close, the crimson glow nearly  _ smoldering _ , and they felt his servo wrap loosely around their waist and pull them against him and they could  _ feel  _ him, resting their hands against the smooth metal of his chassis, and he was gazing down into their eyes with such a look of  _ desire _ , and he was so  _ hot _ \- they mentally shook themselves, trying to stave off their lovestruck daze long enough to ask the burning question on their mind. " _ How- WHAT?! _ "

Starscream's grin widened. "Impressive, yes?" he drawled. "Mass conversion. It's how we transform. To this extent, it's energy-expensive to maintain and doesn't have much practical use; but, well…" he trailed off, at the same time trailing his other servo up their back, the light pressure through the cloth of their uniform making them shiver. "It has its benefits." He traced a finger along their jaw, lifting their chin slightly. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah…" they breathed out, melting into his commanding, caring presence. 

He watched them for a few moments in silence, perhaps burning the image of their spellbound, adoring face into his memory, and then  _ hmmph _ ed in mock discontent. "As much as I respect your leadership, Commander...surely you have another name I might call you?"

They hadn't told anyone their first name. There wasn't any sort of danger in doing so - not that they could figure out - but it just...had never come up in the months they'd been leading this bizarre mission. Still, it felt somehow special to tell Starscream, and an involuntary thrill ran through them when he repeated it back to them, testing the word on his tongue, his servo squeezing their hip a little tighter. He tilted their face up further, leaning down, and then his lips were on theirs and he was  _ kissing _ them, softly, slowly, gently, and they wrapped their arms around his neck, kissing back as best they could. The servo under their jaw moved to stroke up and down their side, and his fingertips dug in unexpectedly, pressing almost hard enough to bruise through the cloth, drawing a muffled moan from their lips as they felt heat start to pool in their core. Starscream's fans kicked on as the kiss grew deeper and more heated, his servos coming up to fumble shakily with the buttons on their uniform. After a few moments, he managed to get the first two buttons undone, but was clearly growing impatient.

"Unless you want that torn, take it off," he ordered, glowering at the offending item and drawing away just far enough to make them feel the absence of his frame pressed against them. They complied, deftly undoing the rest of their uniform top and shucking it aside before unclasping their bra and tossing that to the ground as well. 

The air was cool against their bare skin, and the Commander suppressed a shiver, but then Starscream pulled them back against his chassis, his servos wandering, caressing every inch of them, mesmerized by their delicate form. One of his palms pressed flat against their upper back, and they moaned again, hands flying to find purchase on his shoulders as he pushed his leg in between their thighs, their eyes fluttering shut as his other hand returned to their hip, guiding them to grind against him while the servo on their back moved to their chest, squeezing and kneading at the tender flesh of their breasts. He was too good, too wonderful, teasing them until they were desperate, and they  _ ached _ to have him touch them, to feel him inside of them - they whimpered, their head falling against his chassis, hiding their face as they rocked harder against his thigh. Starscream groaned, his servos clawing against them, and in a flash he'd swept them off their feet and carefully laid them down on the metal berth. He made short work of their pants, tossing them away to join the rest of their clothes, and teased a single digit along their core through the soaked fabric of their underwear before quickly discarding that as well.

He was on them in an instant, his servos gripping them tightly as he nuzzled against their inner thigh, kissing and licking and -- they cried out, eyes flying wide, as he nipped the sensitive skin almost hard enough to draw blood. The pain quickly faded, replaced by a dull, pleasurable ache as Starscream kissed and sucked at the spot, leaving them a hickey to remember him by...as if they could  _ possibly _ forget.

Satisfied, Starscream squeezed their thighs gently, his thumbs stretching open their outer lips for him.

"You're so  _ wet _ ," he rumbled, the light of his optics dimmed to a sultry crimson glow. 

The Commander squirmed in his grip,  _ needing  _ to feel him, flushed and panting and  _ so _ turned on. "For- for  _ you _ , Starscream," they whined, the sound cut off by a shaky gasp as the Decepticon lowered his head between their thighs and placed an almost reverent kiss to their dripping cunt. His tongue ran delicately along their outer lips, toying with them just a little bit more, loving the way they whimpered and trembled beneath him, and then he began to eat them out properly, laying broad licks from their entrance up to their clit. They mewled weakly, unused to being treated so lovingly in intimacy, and without thinking they laid their hand on his, clinging to it, already so nicely overwhelmed and yet craving connection.

Starscream hummed against them, the vibrations making them shudder with pleasure, and tossed their legs over his shoulders, gripping their hip tightly in one servo and interlacing the fingers of the other with theirs. They squeezed his hand tightly as he pushed his faceplate up against their pussy, alternating between darting his tongue in and out of their entrance, lapping up their juices, and swirling it against their lips and up to their clit, flicking the tip against the sensitive nub. " _ Mmh _ , Star-  _ Starscream _ ," they moaned loudly, their other hand flying down to rest on his helm as they bucked eagerly into his mouth.

The Jet groaned, and the sensation made them realize how close they were to the edge. Just then, to their frustration, Starscream pulled away, placing heated, open-mouthed kisses to their inner thigh, but before they could complain they felt something pressing at their entrance. Slowly, his fingers pushed into them, stroking gently in and out, and they tossed their head back in silent ecstasy as they were finally,  _ finally  _ filled. His fingers were  _ big _ \- just two of them were easily as big as anything they'd ever taken, and as they adjusted to the stretch they let out a drawn-out moan, starting to rock back against him.

"Been a while since someone made you feel this good, hmm?" Starscream teased, himself breathless. His fingers began to thrust in and out of them faster and harder, curling expertly against their inner walls, and they could feel themselves riding just on the edge of orgasm. They mewled out a jumbled string of words expressing love and desperation, half-delirious, and then Starscream pressed his mouth against their core again, licking and sucking at their clit with a determined passion, his fingers reaching so deep inside them, plunging into their drenched pussy, touching every sensitive part of them, setting their nerves alight. Starscream's mouth - oh, he was so  _ good _ , taking their clit between his lips and darting his tongue against it, and somehow his tongue carried a static charge that left them dizzy and quivering.

They came without warning, arching their back and clinging desperately to his hand, their eyes fluttering half-closed and their mouth open in a silent scream of rapture, their walls clenching rhythmically around the fingers stretching them so wonderfully. Starscream moaned around their clit, still pumping his fingers in and out of them, prolonging their orgasm as they bucked wildly into his hand, letting out a steady stream of broken moans and whimpers.

Finally, the waves of ecstasy rushing through them subsided, and they lay back, trembling and satisfied. Starscream pulled his servo from their entrance and sat up, gazing down at them with unbearable desire smoldering in his optics like embers about to burst into flame. He brought his servo to his mouth, licking his fingers clean of their juices as if he couldn't get enough of their taste. They couldn't look away.

Something in his expression changed, and suddenly his optics were shy and almost crystalline. He looked away, acting almost...defensive. "I appreciate...what you did for me, the other night," he said stiffly. They struggled to sit up, their mind still hazy but quickly clearing. They couldn't know what dark thought had crossed his mind, but…to know he was feeling so undesirable was unbearable. But if there was one thing they knew about Starscream, it was that he resisted reassurance as desperately as he needed it.

"Hey…" They took his hand in both of theirs, gazing up at him with love and sympathy in their eyes. "I really do mean it, do you know?" They raised his servo to their face, pressing their lips against the smooth metal in an affectionate kiss. They were so wonderfully tired, starry-eyed in the afterglow, and they wanted nothing more than to show him their love. Starscream watched, vulnerability shining in his optics, as they trailed kisses up his arm, reaching out to gently brush the edge of his wing with the backs of their fingers before moving closer and pressing a chaste kiss to the metal. A quiet whimper escaped his vocalizer, and they smiled softly, sadly, recognizing how unused he was to kind touch. They didn't mention it, instead tracing the colored lines on his wing with their fingers. "You're so pretty, Starscream," they murmured, placing another sweet kiss to his wing. "You're so beautiful." His wings were so perfectly crafted - he really was a work of art, and they'd admired his speed and agility firsthand. Now they moved around the outer edge of his wing to place their hand flat against the back, petting the silvery-white metal with delicate touch and laying yet another kiss against him before doing the same to his other wing, pausing for a moment first to press themselves against his back. They could kiss him forever, they really could - kiss him and touch him and just  _ feel  _ him, show him even a fraction of the deep affection and love they felt for him.

He was trembling, they realized, lifting his other servo to their lips, and his optics were still uncertain, still conflicted. They moved in closer to him, their hands roaming his chassis, stroking up and down his sides as they planted kiss after kiss to the metal of his chest, the tinted glass of his canopy, the cables of his neck. A light moan barely left his lips, his fans picking up, and his hands once again came to rest on their hips, gripping just tightly enough to make them crave more. "You're so wonderfully loveable, Starscream…" They held the sides of his helm in their hands, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and then his jaw. "And you're so  _ handsome _ ." The Commander pulled back slightly, gazing into the Decepticon's eyes in adoration, a giddy smile on their face, and then took his face in their hands and kissed him,  _ kissed _ him, their lips moving against his in perfect sync, and it was just as wonderful as the first time, and they subconsciously rubbed their thighs together, feeling themselves getting wet again. When they pulled away, he tried to follow them, dazed and flustered and shaking with emotion, barely daring to believe their affection.

"I- you…" He trailed off, for once at a loss for words, and then his hands tightened on their waist and suddenly they were on their back again, lying against the metal of the berth - and Starscream was hovering over them, his crimson optics burning intently. He ran a hand over their thigh and they opened their legs obediently, shivering at the cool air against their heated core. They heard the quiet click of a panel transforming away, and craned their neck to catch a glimpse of his spike. It was as beautiful as the rest of him, silvery-white and so  _ big _ , far bigger than anything they'd ever even imagined before. It was a little daunting, yet as they felt the head push against their dripping entrance they could only think about how eager they were to take him.

Starscream guided the head of his spike into their cunt, and they gasped as he entered them, eyes flying wide - but he didn't give them a moment to recover, desperate to bury his spike in their heat. He rocked his hips in a gentle, insistent motion, pushing deeper into them with every thrust, the ridges of his spike scraping against their sensitive inner walls, and they arched and shuddered beneath him, clawing at his back, tears pricking in their eyes from the ecstasy of it all, panting heavily and mewling, the stretch of his spike so wonderfully thick inside of them so pleasurably painful, so unbearably, overwhelmingly incredible.

They were barely aware of anything other than his spike forcing its way deeper than they'd ever felt, their eyes rolled back in their head as they came, clenching weakly around his massive spike. Starscream moaned, and through their pleasured haze they managed to gaze up at him, meeting his optics overcome with affection for them. His hand moved to stroke their side and they wrapped their legs around his waist as he finally bottomed out, his hips coming flush against theirs. His pace didn't slow, fucking them gently and passionately. 

"You're doing so  _ well _ , look at you, you're taking my spike so  _ well _ ," he cooed, resting his hand on the bulge his spike made on their stomach. They quivered beneath him, barely conscious but so very satisfied, so  _ full _ , his praise making them feel so nice, so loved. Every time he drew back, the feeling of his spike dragging against their oversensitive nerves left them trembling, and every time he drove his hips back against theirs, the sensation of being so deeply filled made them moan and cry out. "You're so - ngh - so tight, so  _ warm _ ...you feel so  _ good _ , you're so, mmh, soft," he groaned, his thrusts growing rougher. Feverishly, they rocked their hips up to meet his, eyes glazed over with pleasure, mewling helplessly beneath him as he fucked them harder, cursing and moaning out their name. 

His helm fell beside their head as he curled above them, shuddering, right on the edge, and he whined plaintively, well beyond the point of words, his vocalizer heavy with static - and his overload ripped through him like fire, his pace faltering as his spike twitched inside of their cunt, spilling his thick transfluid deep inside them. He moaned again, rocking his hips instinctively, grinding against them, and the sensation was enough to push their overstimulated body into yet another orgasm. They cried out weakly, cumming so hard they nearly blacked out, their inner walls squeezing around Starscream's thick spike, coaxing every last drop of transfluid from his frame. They could feel it dripping out of their entrance even stretched as they were around him, and shivered in pleasure.

Eventually, after some number of glowing minutes, Starscream caught his breath, reset his vocalizer, and began to pull his spike from their aching pussy. They whined quietly as the head left them, leaving them feeling empty, and as his transfluid streamed out of them, feeling so wonderfully tired. Starscream collapsed next to them, the Decepticon equally spent, and without hesitation he reached over and pulled them into his arms, holding them close against him. Their face was wet - they were crying, they realized, so emotionally and pleasurably overwhelmed, so incredibly  _ happy _ , and Starscream seemed to understand, his own voice shaky but so very glad as he murmured loving praise to them, barely able to form coherent words. " _ Good _ , you're so  _ good _ , you did so well, you're so…" He trailed off, pulling them even closer to him.

They had something they needed to tell him before they could fall asleep, something important...with no small effort, they managed to conjure the energy to speak, their voice sleepy and affectionate. "Love you, Screamer…"

Starscream nuzzled against them, his eyes soft and, for the first time, truly happy. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Daft Punk by the way

**Author's Note:**

> i lovehim,,


End file.
